The Worse Job
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Hermione Granger has been through a lot. Will a certain boy make it even worse?
1. Chapter 1 New Client

Hermione Granger.  
Beautiful, smart, confident, and brave. Twenty-four years old.  
Single and yet not dating.  
A beautiful and smart attorney for Wizards and Witches.  
She had gotten the idea of becoming an attorney when Harry had his trial back in fifth year and when she did all her work with S.P.E.W.  
People paused to watch as she apparated into the building. She was famous, not only because of her adventures with Harry and Ron, but because of the many cases she's solved in only a couple of years. Her brown curly hair bounced as she walked and her hips swished seductivelly, but not purposefully. She didn't beg for a man's attention, she didn't really have to. Her work kept her busy and going, only leaving enough time for the two most important men in her life.  
Harry was doing well. After the defeat of Voldemort, he settled down with Ginny Weasley and together they were raising two beautiful little girls.   
Ron was . . . okay too. He started seeing Luna Lovegood sometime after the war, leaving Hermione a bit high and dry, but the whole dating thing between them hadn't seemed possible when they tried it for a little while. They were still very good friends.  
As for Hermione, she was happy. She had everything she could ask for.   
SHe opened the door to her own section of the building. Janice was sitting there at the front desk, her head glued to the phone. She was an attractive girl of only about twenty. She came in there, asking, no begging, Hermione to give her a job so that she could pursue her dream of being a magical attorney like Hermione, herself.   
"Hello, Janice," Hermione said, walking up to her desk. "WHat's the news today?"   
Janice looked up and Hermione noticed she looked a bit flustered. A slight pink tinge was on her pale cheeks and her blond hair looked a bit wild. "Um . . . your first appointment is here."  
"Already?" Hermione said, looking up at the clock. Nine on the dot. "But their appointment wasn't until eleven."  
"He was very insisted to wait for you if he had too. Brace yourself, Ms. Granger. He's a bit . . . well, he's very good looking. Almost, breathtakingly so."   
Hermione grinned. "For the hundreth time, Janice, call me Hermione. And i don't easily fall for a man of good looks."   
Hermione knocked on her office door and opened it. "I'm glad to see you are prompt," she said as she entered. "Extremely prompt. I don't see that too often."  
Hermione set her briefcase down and looked up, all bravery, confidence, intelligence, and beauty falling away.  
In front of her, his arms laying casually across the arms of his chair, was a very attractive man . . . but he had always been rather good looking. His blond hair fell over his steel gray eyes and a cocky grin settled on his cocky face.  
"Hello, Granger," Draco Malfoy said.


	2. Chapter 2 You're Kidding, Right?

Eight years.  
It had been eight years since she had seen him.  
Eight years since he had chosen a path that led him to pointing a wand at Albus Dumbledore and letting tons of death eaters into the castle.  
And now here he was, sitting in her office like it was the thing to do!  
How dare he have the ordacity!?  
How dare he have the nerver!?  
How dare he. . .  
Hermione stopped her rapid thoughts and took a deep breath, putting up blockades on her mind, blocking in her anger, her tears, her confusion. She put a look of complete and utter calm and sat down behind her desk. "What are you doing here, Malfoy."  
THis calm Hermione was obviously wasn't what he had been expecting and he faltered. That arrogant smirk came back and he said, "Well, for the same reason anyone else comes to your office, Granger."  
Hermione almost laughed. "You've got to be joking."   
The smirk disappeared. "No joke."   
Her blockades were slipping. She forced them back up. "I'm afraid i can't do that."  
"And why is that?"  
"Are you kidding me?" It was too late to go back now. "You didn't really just ask me why, did you? Because i think the answer is so very obvious."  
"Really, Granger, does one really need to hold grudges for so long?"  
"A GRUDGE?" He was pushing her purposefully, tearing down her blockades, making her lose her cool. "This is a lot more than a grudge, Malfoy! A grudge occurs when one is upset over a stolen object or person. A grudge is nothing when considering you are the sole reason for someone's death!"  
He was smiling at her. A cocky smile that drove her mad. "I was wondering when the old Granger would pop up again. Going to slap me again like in third year?"  
Hermione took a deep breath again. She wasn't going to lose control. SHe had control her anger. "I can't help you, I'm sorry. I only help people who are actually innocent."  
"I am innocent," Malfoy said. "I didn't kill anyone."  
"But you were involved. That officially makes you guilty. I heard about this case already and i'm sort of surprised that it took so long to come along. I met Dumbledore's neice during the final war. She's a sweet girl. . . . You took away the only family she had left. You expect to just get out of that?"  
"I don't expect to get out of anything. I'll pay whatever she wants me to. Merlin knows i've got the money. I just don't want to go to prison."  
"And you came to me? I'm so honored, considering the fact that your a Pureblood and everything. But, i really don't think i can help you Malfoy. After all, i'm just a 'Mudblood'."   
Malfoy's face visibly blanched. He stood and leaned against Hermione's desk, his eyes meeting hers. "Look, Granger. I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to get your help because i heard you could help me. I heard you were the best. I'm innocent. You weren't there when it happened. Ask Potter if you don't believe me."   
Malfoy straightened up again and extended a hand, revealing a white card. "This is how you can contact me again. I'll be waiting."  
Malfoy strode out of the office and Hermione sat, waiting for a minute, before she got up and went to Janice. "Cancel the rest of my appointments for today."  
Hermione grabbed her cloak and strode towards the fire place down in the lobby of the office building. "12 Grimmuald Place."


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Harry

Hermione appeared in the parlor of 12 Grimmuald Place, feeling at home and at peace with herself for a minute. "Hello, anyone home?" Hermione cried.  
A few seconds later, Harry appeared around the corner in a magical wheelchair. He still looked the same, besides the fact that he no longer had the use of his legs. Though he was only twenty-four and though he was still very handsome, his face and eyes held the expression of someone who had seen so much, been through so much. Hermione felt bad for him at times. He had wanted to pursue his dream of becoming in Auror, but because of the paralysis in his legs, he ended up becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which he loved still. He was still her fun-loving, bright friend from school and his smile made things look better.  
"Hello, Herms," Harry said holding out his arms. Hermione walked towards him and hugged him, squeezing him tight.  
"Hello, Harry," she said, sitting down on her knees. "How've you been?"  
"Fine," he said, "but i should be asking you. You never just show up unannounced, not that i'm not glad to see you. What's going on?"  
"Where's Ginny and the kids?"  
"At the park. What's going on?"  
Hermione got to her feet and laced her fingers together. "So, um, Malfoy showed up in my office today."  
"Oh really?"  
Hermione looked at her friend. He didn't look at all surprised about the news. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "He wanted me to help him with his case. You know, the one made against him by Serena Dumbledore?"  
"Yeah, i heard about that."  
"Seems someone recommended me to him, but i'm not quite sure why. I mean, everyone knows the history between him and I. Why would someone go out of there way to make me miserable?"  
Harry's mouth settled into a frown. "I'm not trying to make you miserable, Hermione."  
"Ha! I knew it! I knew you had something to do this. I knew it right when he mentioned your name. Why'd you do it, Harry? Why did you you think i would help him?"  
"Because he's innocent."  
"Excuse me . . . what?"  
Harry sighed and started to wheel away into the kitchen. Hermione followed feeling confused. She sat down at the kitchen table as Harry made tea for the both of him. When he was at the table, he set his own cup down and propped his head up onto his hands, staring at Hermione.  
"Back in six year," he started. "Dumbledore was teaching me all about the Horcruxes to destroy Voldemort, remember? Well, one evening, that evening, he called me up to his office and we went to retrieve another Horcrux, the locket. DUmbledore kept me under my INvisibility Cloak to make sure that i wasn't seen with him. When we got back to the castle, the Death Mark was already above the castle and we rushed in through the Astronomy tower window. DUmbledore was already sick and somewhat wounded when we got there. Dumbledore stunned me when Malfoy came in. Malfoy had all intentions on killing Dumbledore but . . . he just stood there. He kept repeating that he had to kill him . . . but he just stood there. He couldn't do it, Hermione. He might have been a bad person in school, but the act of killing disgusted him. He was frightened. Then Snape came and . . . killed Dumbledore. He dragged him away."  
Hermione remembered that night so fresh in her mind and for a minute she felt horrible. She remembered how she was supposed to be watching Snape and how he slipped out from under her nose. She remembered how she had blamed herself for so long. "So that's why you recommended me to him? Because you knew he was innocent?"  
"That, and because you're a wonderful person Hermione and you're not someone who would turn a person away because of things that happened in school."  
"Harry, he let tons of Death Eaters into the school --"  
"I'm not talking about the Death Eaters, Hermione. I'm talking about the things he's done to you. THe time he called you a 'Mudblood' for the first time, the time he cursed your teeth, and everything else he's done. . . . You're not still mad about those things are you?"  
Hermione thought for a minute. Of course the idea of those things still hurt but she wasn't mad. Those things had been pity compared to everything else she had been through. She shook her head.  
"All he wants Hermione," Harry continued, "is to not have to go to prison and if you ask me, he doesn't deserve to be there."  
"Did you talk to him or something?"  
Harry grinned. "I might have had a word or two."  
"So you think i should help him?"  
"I think you should do what you feel is right. If helping him is what you feel is right then you help him. If not, then don't. . . ."  
Hermione looked towards the parlor, back towards the fire she just stepped through. She sighed and said, "Just wait until Ron finds out I'm helping old Ferret face."


	4. Chapter 4 Agreement

Hermione sat at her desk, tapping her wand on it and turning Draco Malfoy's card in her hands.  
_Tap two times on front, five times on back to contact me._  
No name, probably for secrecy though it wouldn't matter if someone decided to try to tap it.  
Hermione tapped her wand on her desk again, debating. She had a feeling that whatever she did with Malfoy would lead to serious drama, probably mostly on her part and she really didn't have time for it all. But she had promised Harry.  
She sighed and tapped with her wand two times on the front, five times on the back. Nothing. _Maybe it's a dud?_ She thought hopefully.  
"Hello, Granger."  
Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her, looking positively pleased with himself for getting her to contact him and scaring her to death.  
"First off," Hermione said, gathering herself, "this is nothing to throw a party over. I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for Harry. Second off . . . what do you have for me to work with, besides the phrase 'I'm innocent'?"  
"Merlin, Granger, you don't skip a beat, do you," Malfoy said, grinning again. "What ever happened to the pleasantries? Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea or anything like that?"  
"Aren't you ever going to shut up? Will you please just answer the question?"  
Malfoy sat silently, grinning that cocky grin at her again. Hermione sat up in her seat a bit, feeling agitated. "Well?"  
"You told me to shut up."  
Hermione fought the urge to hex him on the spot. "Look, Malfoy, this office is for adults. There's a child's wing on the fifth floor."  
"What's wrong, Granger? Feeling a bit upset?"  
"Malfoy, I haven't actually agreed to work with you yet. There's still tons of papers for the both of us to sign but unless you're going to be serious about this, just a little serious, you're wasting my time."  
"Fine, fine, Granger. You really need to learn to take a joke."  
"Let's just get this over with." Hermione waved her wand and a stack load of paperwork appeared on her desk, along with a quill. "This is our standard contract. It goes over what you have to pay us, what we stand for, what we give you if we lose, etc. And this –" Hermione waved her wand again and a smaller stack of paper showed up on her desk "— is my contract."  
"Your contract?"  
"I made it up last night and this is just between you and me."  
"'I, Draco Malfoy, hereby claim that as long as Hermione Granger is my attorney she will not be subject to criticism or insults. . . .' What is this?"  
"More like a promise than a contract. I refuse to help someone who is absolutely arrogant and prejudice."  
"Have I done anything remotely prejudice since I walked into your office yesterday?"  
"This is a guarantee that I won't have to worry about it. Three strikes and your out, Malfoy."  
Malfoy glared at Hermione, who returned it with his trademark smirk. He coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like a laugh and signed both stacks of paper. When he was done, Hermione signed the papers and waved them off of her desk.  
"So, what now?" Malfoy asked.  
"Now? We go home," Hermione said. "You're next appointment will be this Thursday. Is that all right?"   
"Perfect. I have nothing but time."  
"Wonderful."  
Malfoy stood and stretched his hand out towards her. Hermione looked at it warily and then grabbed it. He pulled her towards him a bit, surprising her and making her gasp.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, almost in a whisper.  
Hermione hesitated but, her voice calm and steady she said, "I trust Harry."  
Malfoy smirked and let go of her hand. "I suppose that is good enough for now. Good evening, Granger."  
"Good evening, Malfoy."  
Malfoy Apparated out of her office and Hermione sunk into her chair.  
What had she gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Care of Things

Hermione arrived home, feeling positively drained. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do now was relax.  
She dropped her briefcase down next to the table in the kitchen of her apartment. She loved her apartment. Sure, she had enough money to buy a house but the apartment was a lot cozier.  
Hermione rushed into the living room and turned on the radio next to the TV. She danced down the hallway to her bedroom singing along to the music. She tore off her work robes and pulled on some black sweatpants and a tank top, always dancing as she did so. She did this dance thing often. It was a wonderful way to loosen her tension and lose steam.   
Dancing into her kitchen she grabbed a bowl and lemon ice cream, debating on whether to eat straight from the carton or from the bowl. She decided on the bowl and took it to her black couch.   
She plopped down and closed her eyes, occasionally lifting the spoon to her mouth. About twenty minutes later the ice cream was gone and it was only nine-thirty. Hermione knew she should probably be getting her rest since she did have to wake up rather early to go meet some other clients. But she picked up her remote, turned off the radio, and turned on the T.V.  
It was only occasionally that she actually used magic in her own apartment, like the days she didn't want to cook. But other than that, it was a Muggle apartment complex and magic probably wouldn't go so well with the others who lived there.  
Hermione flicked through the channels, groaning each time she stopped. Was it torture Hermione day or something? All that appeared to be on tonight was a bunch of romance movies. Even the cartoons were getting married!  
Hermione clicked off the TV, leaning her head back against her couch. She had to admit she missed Ronald Weasley. She barely saw him now that he was off playing Quidditch for some team she could never quite remember the name of. Luna went with him of course. Hermione didn't hate Luna . . . well, maybe a little. But she couldn't really blame her. She and Ron had tried dating but their jobs kept them too busy to see each other. Luna didn't have a job so it was easier for her to be with him. It was for the best. And it wasn't like Hermione couldn't just date someone . . . she had been asked out plenty of times . . . there just wasn't enough time.  
There was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped up scared from her thoughts. Quickly she opened it and gasped.  
There stood Draco Malfoy, but not like he had been in her office. This Draco Malfoy looked sloshed and lousy. What on earth was going on?  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.  
"Want the truth?" Malfoy slurred. Hermione nodded. "I have no where else to go."  
"What about Harry's?"  
"The misses doesn't like me. Thinks I'll be a bad influence on the kids."  
Hermione could understand that. Ginny probably never would develop a soft spot for Malfoy. "So where have you been staying?"  
"Here and there. There and here. Everywhere and nowhere."  
Hermione shook her head. He was drunk and standing here at her door. Her door. . . .  
"How did you get my address?" she asked.  
"Want the truth?" Hermione sighed and nodded again. "I got it from Potter."  
"Harry?"  
"Know any other Potters? If you do we can tell Harry he has family!"   
"Will you keep it down? I do have neighbors, you know."  
"HELLO GRANGER'S NEIGHBORS!"  
Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes and pulled him into her apartment, closing the door behind her.  
"Nice place you got here, Granger," Malfoy said, staggering around. "Muggles do pretty good, eh?"  
"Malfoy did you go get drunk right after our meeting?"  
"Not right after . . . maybe a couple of hours or so."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I realized something."  
"And what was that?"  
"That I'm not going to win."  
Hermione stepped a little closer to Malfoy, wondering if she heard him right. "Excuse me?"  
"All the odds are against me, Granger. The whole lot of them hate me because of this . . . thing. And that means I'm going to end up in prison." Malfoy hiccupped and turned around. Hermione was surprised to see tears in his eyes. This couldn't be the same Malfoy from Hogwarts and her office, could it? He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her sides, pulling her closer and pressing his face into her stomach. "Don't let me go to prison, Granger. I can't go. I can't go. They'll kill me. They'll slaughter me. Please keep me out of prison. Please."  
Hermione was in a state of complete and utter shock. Maybe she needed to keep Malfoy drunk all the time. Hermione gently pushed him off her and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to do my best," she said, giving him a small smile and feeling as if she were talking to a child.  
"Can I stay here tonight, Granger? I promise . . . I'll never say anything mean to you again. It's a cold place out there, Granger. Don't make me go back."  
Hermione shook her head. This was absolutely too weird. Draco Malfoy was begging her. She sighed and made him sit on the couch, walking back to her room to get him a blanket.  
When she returned, Malfoy was already asleep. She shook her head again and draped the blanket over him. He looked peaceful, lying there, and at the same time, he reminded her of his sixteen year old self. Scared and not quite sure which way to turn. And here Hermione was, feeling almost like a mom.  
Quickly she went back to her room and lied down in her own bed, making sure the alarm was set. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?" she muttered as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Upon Waking

**Draco POV****  
** Draco woke up, his head pounding and his eyes hurting when he tried to open them. What happened last night?  
His hand fell from his side and hit something on the floor. He picked it up. It was vile with a note attached to it.

_Drink. It will help.__  
__ Hermione__  
_  
Hermione? Who's Hermione?  
Draco lifted the vile to his eyes. What was this red liquid? "Drink. It will help."? Could he trust this Hermione person? His head pounded again and he threw back the liquid.  
"Strawberry," he said, licking his lips.  
He remembered his little binge last night then. He had felt totally depressed and had went to his favorite bar to dry to literally drink his problems away.  
Now they only seemed bigger.  
Now the only person capable of keeping him out of Azkaban was going to think him a drunk. He hardly ever got drunk. Sure, there were a couple of Firewhiskeys here and there, but he never got drunk.  
What all had he confessed to Hermione Granger? What all had been shared? He shivered at the thought of what he might have told her. Nothing to personal, hopefully.  
Draco stood up from his place on the couch looking around the room. It was odd. Half the things in there he had never seen before, probably Muggle stuff that he didn't want to touch.  
He walked into the kitchen and found another note from Granger.

_Morning,__  
__ Here's everything you need to know when you wake:__  
__ 1. I hope you drank that potion because it cures hangovers and disorientation.__  
__ 2. There's plenty of food in the fridge (use your wand if you need to).__  
__ 3. This is a Muggle apartment complex so try to be careful if you do use your wand.__  
__ 4. There are towels in the hallway closet and the shower is the third door on the left.__  
__ 5. There are some men's clothes in that bathroom unless you want to keep wearing your robes.__  
__ 6. That big black box in the living room is called a television. It's not too hard to figure out.__  
__ 7. Please, try not to blow anything up.__  
__ 8. I'll be back around five.__  
__ Hope you feel better,__  
__ Hermione__  
_  
Draco put the note down and went in the direction of where Granger said she left her towels and stuff. He felt incredibly tense.  
He figured after he was done, he'd find something to eat and try to figure out the thing called a television. Apparently Granger was expecting for him to stay there a while, not that it mattered to him . . . . He had no where else to go.  
As he stepped into the shower he decided he would at least stay until Granger got back. She had been nice to just let him crash there and he had to admit he was grateful that she didn't just throw him out.   
The hot water rushed over him and he closed his eyes, laughing to himself. Never before would he have ever thought he would say, "I spent the night at Granger's house."


	7. Chapter 7 Living Together

Hermione Aparated home to find Draco Malfoy sitting on her couch reading one of her books. She set her briefcease down by the counter and walked over to him.   
"Feeling better?" she asked, sitting in the armchair next to the couch.   
He set the book down and looked at her. "Yeah, I suppose. What was that stuff you gave me?"   
"Oh, it was a, um, Hangover Potion."   
A smirk came to Malfoy's face. "What does _Granger_ need with a Hangover Potion."   
"It's not like i don't drink every once in a while. Maybe not enough to be like you were last night. . . ."   
"So I repeat: What does _Hermione Granger_ need with a Hangover Potion?"   
"If you really must know, i used it for Harry."   
"Potter? WHy?"   
"He was really depressed after getting paralyzed. He drank a lot for a couple of months."   
Malfoy didn't say anything and Hermione stared into the blank television. Why didn't this seem awkward?   
"What book did you get it from?"   
"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking up.   
"The Book, Granger. What book did you get the potion from?"   
"Oh. I didn't get it from a book."   
"You mean you made it yourself?"   
"That's usually what's implied when you say didn't get it from a book."  
Hermione looked up again and thought she glanced some admiration in his eyes but it was quickly gone, replaced by cold and a smirk.   
"Must have been a simple potion then."   
Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but she stopped herself, sitting back in her chair, looking him over. "I got your game, Malfoy."   
A scowl took over his features. "What are you on about?"   
"You like to make me mad. You like to get a reaction out of people. I noticed that when you went to no ends to aggravate me in my office and when you left Janice completely flustered. But the truth is, you love seeing our reactions because you've spent your life shadowing yours. So when you get a chance to rile someone, you enjoy it because you get to see what you've always felt come to life."   
"DOn't try to anaylse me."   
"Why? You analyse everyone else. I bet i know how you analysed me the first time we met. You saw me as a plain, nosy, stuck-up, lonely, pitiful, little Mudblood, right? Well, you want to know what i thought of you last night?"   
"Granger --"   
"No." Hermione was standing up now. Her cheeks felt hot and she was on a roll. "No. You've donee all the talking since school. It's my turn now. Last night i saw you as a scared, confused, lost, little boy who doesn't want to end up like his pathetic excuse for a father even though he spent half his life acting like him."  
Malfoy stood up so quickly that Hermione almost stumbled. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. But Hermione was never one to back down and she lifted her chin defiantly.   
"You know nothing about me, Granger. So don't allow yourself to think you do. I may have despised my father but i will not stand idely by and listen to you mouth off about him. I'm nothing like him, never have been, never will be. So don't you _ever_ think to compare me to him. I refuse to let the likes of _you _insult _me._"   
"Listen and listen good, Malfoy. If you didn't notice, there are no longer any ranks. It doesn't matter that your pureblood. So you might as well get over your 'Superior-than-thou' complex. You and i are equal."   
"As if I'd ever be equal with the likes of a Mudblood."   
Hermione was wondering when that word would show it's ugly head. Surprisingly it didn't make her mad or hurt her feelings. INstead, she laughed, suprising Malfoy. "Haven't you got any new insults? It's been eight years. I've grown up, why haven't you?"   
Malfoy's cheeks went a little pink, the first actual display of emotion Hermione saw from him (while he was sober, anyway). "I don't have to stand for this."   
"Then leave. I don't know why you're staying in a 'Mudblood's' place anyway."   
"Fine! I'll leave!"  
"Fine!"   
Malfoy Apparated out of Hermione's apartment with a low growl. Hermione grabbed a pillow from off the couch and screamed into it, flinging herself down on the couch.   
He was so insufferable! She couldn't believe she agreed to be his attorney! How could she work with such a git?   
Hermione looked up at the clock on her VCR a while later and was surpised to see it was only going on seven; almost an hour and a half since she kicked Malfoy out.   
She changed into her pajamas and lay in her bed, tossing and turning, fully awake.   
Where had Malfoy gone? she wondered. He had said he had no place to go. . . . WHy on earth did she feel worried?   
It was twenty-three to one when she heard a knock on her front door.   
Hermione opened the door and Malfoy entered, his gaze cast downward. Hermione grabbed a blanket from her room and tossed it to him. Malfoy laid down on the couch and Hermione went back to her room.   
LIving with a Malfoy was awfully strange.


	8. Chapter 8 The First of the Threats

Hermione sat at her desk, reading through some books that she believed would help Malfoy's case (boy did that sound weird). This was a complicated case. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to finish it.  
There was a tap on her window and she looked up to see a brown owl staring in at her. She took the letter attached to its leg and it soared off before she could even give it some money. She watched as it flew away. She had never seen that owl before.  
Hermione sat back down at her desk and opened the letter, her eyes getting wide as she read.

DROP THE MALFOY CASE OR ELSE

Hermione stared at the letter, not in the least confused. People had often sent her threat mail. People had often sent everyone in her building threat mail before. It was practically a normal occurence. None of the threats were ever carried out. Everyone in her building was still safe and living happily. Most of the letters were thrown away, like she did this one. She expected many more but it was a bit unsettling that it had gotten out so quickly that she was working with Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9 New Job

Hermione and Malfoy's . . . "relationship" was a rocky one. Every night, they would argue, he would Disapparate out, she would stay up watching T.V. until he Apparated back and in the mornings, they would eat breakfast together, Hermione Apparating for work soon after. THey never spoke during their short breakfasts.  
One day, though, about a week after he had "moved in", Malfoy broke the ritual. "Don't you ever eat?"  
Hermione looked up from her meal and back down at it. TOast and orange juice. "What's wrong with what i'm eating?"  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No wonder."  
"No wonder what?"  
"No wonder you're always irritable. You never eat."  
"I eat plenty. What about you, Mr. Coffee?"  
Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "This wakes me up and that's all it's for. I do eat. Just when your not here. I bet at work you don't eat anything and then you come back here and eat a piece of fruit or a salad. Aren't you starving?"  
"My constitution is use to this."  
"Use to what? The abuse?"  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort and was surprised when she laughed instead. It was even more suprising when Malfoy joined in with her. Hermione found herself liking the clear sound of his laugh, well, at least when it wasn't clouded over with malice. He looked so much more handsome when he smiled.  
"So you asked a question, it's my turn now," Hermione said.  
"Ask away," Malfoy said.   
"How come you don't smile like this all the time?"  
"The smile dropped and was replaced by a straight line. "Nothing much to smile about, i suppose."  
"There's being a live and having a roof over your head and --"  
"Not much of a roof."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "Bye, Malfoy."  
Hermione grabbed her briefcase and went to Disapparate when Malfoy said, "Do you have anything for me to do around here?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Just something to do. I've read all the books you have."  
"You could always go out to Diagon Alley or walk around this town. It's not like you're in hiding."  
"I've done that too."  
"Well, what about a job?"  
"I've looked. THey're are no jobs available. Is there anything i can do at your offices?"  
"Well --"

"There is no way I'll be a -- a --"  
Hermione smirked as she sat down in her chair. He couldn't even say the word.  
"A janitor, Malfoy. IT's called a janitor."  
"I refuse."  
"You were the one who said you needed something to do. This is the only thing we have. Take it or leave it."  
Malfoy glared at her for a moment before he wilted into the chair in front of her desk. "What all do i have to do?"  
"Oh, the usual: Clean bathrooms, the offices, and the hallways."  
"So basically, work like a house elf."  
"Basically . . . . What, don't think you can handle it?"  
"I can handle it! It's not like i havern't done work before."  
Malfoy stormed out of her office and Hermione giggled. "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1."  
Malfoy poked his head back in, his cheeks a little bit red. "Where's the --?"  
"2nd floor, down the hall, first door on the left."  
"Right." Malfoy left her office.  
Hermione smile. He wasn't too bad of a person. . . . Wait, this was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about!  
The owl, that same owl, arrived at her window again and she took the letter from it, opeing it as she sat back down.

_LAST WARNING___

The words were scrawled and barely ledgible. A drawn picture appeared at the bottom. A picture of her.  
Dead.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sly

"Why are you so jumpy?"  
Hermione looked up, startled, at Malfoy who was staring at her with one eyebrow raised. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts but they just kept coming. That last letter from about three days ago was bugging her. It was Friday evening now and she was still scared. Would some really kill her if she didn't drop Malfoy's case? They knew where she worked, but would the actually come get her?  
"Granger?"  
"I'm fine!"  
Malfoy frowned at her before shaking his head and going to the bathroom. Hermione listened as she heard the shower run and the sink and, about twenty minutes later, Malfoy came out and Hermione's eyes got wide.  
He was now dressed in black slacks and a gray shirt, his hair freshly combed and him smelling like soap and cologne.  
"What's the occasion?" Hermione asked.  
"Go get dressed," Malfoy said ignoring her.  
"What?"  
"Go get dressed."  
"I am dressed."  
"I mean in something other than sweats and a t-shirt, Granger. Maybe something nice . . . or slutty depending on what you like."  
"Why should i do that?"  
"We're going out."  
"Out?"  
"You know, like outdoors? Like someplace other than your office and this apartment."  
"Why do i want to go out?"  
"You've been acting strange lately and you're completely tense. To tell the truth, this is as much for me as it is for you. I don't look forward to having to deal with an uptight lawyer. Now . . . Go -- get -- dressed."  
"Fine, fine," Hermione said, getting up.  
Quickly, she grabbed her robe from her room and took a shower. Where on earth was Malfoy taking her? She washed her hair really quick and hopped out of the shower, pulling on her robe and strolling into her room. Malfoy gave an audible sigh.  
"You wanted me to get dressed, so i am and it's going to take a minute. Get used to it," she said as she closed the door to her room.   
What to wear? What to wear? It would help so much more if she knew where the heck she was going. Maybe if she just but on something casual yet semi-formal? Hermione reached into her closet and drawers and took out knee-length black capris and a red halter top Ginny had told her she needed to wear sometime. The damn thing showed off her stomach though, which wasn't normal for Hermione Granger. She grabbed some red sandels that strapped up around her calfs and a black coat.  
Now for her hair. She used her wand to dry it and then curled it to ringlets that hit her shoulders and she made her bangs curve over one eye. Then she found a cute black hat to complete her outfit.  
Stepping out of her room, she said, "I'm ready."  
Malfoy stood up from the couch sighing. "Fina --"  
Hermione blushed as his eyes raked over her. She had to admit, she did look rather good. Malfoy stood there staring, his eyebrows raising appreciatively.   
"--ly," he finished. "You look . . . nice, Granger."  
"Thank you, now, will you tell me where we are going?"  
"You'll see when we get there, won't you. Let's go."  
Malfoy grabbed her hand and they disapparated.

**Draco POV****  
**"No way."  
"Aww, come on Granger."  
They stood outside of a club called The Sly. It was Draco's favorite night spot. And why were they still standing outside?"  
"I am not going into some strange bar."  
"It's not a bar as you so bluntly put it, it's a club. And I'll be right there. Don't you trust me?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Good enough, let's go." Draco grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her inside. It was loud and the air was a mingle of prespiration, cologne, perfume, and alcohol. It was rather intoxicating.  
Draco looked down to see Granger shaking her head with a look of fear on her face. Draco bent down and said in her ear, "Are you thirsty?"  
Granger looked up at him incredulously but then she nodded her head. He led her to the bar.  
"Firewhiskey for me and a butterbeer for her," Draco said.  
"No," Granger said. "Firewhiskey for me too."  
The bartender nodded and left, leaving Draco staring at Granger with one eyebrow up.  
"You're not the only one who needs to realieve stress," she said.

Draco never knew Granger could be such a . . . such a wildcard! After four firewhiskeys, she was pretty much sloshed. She spun around in her chair and jiggled to the music. Draco wasn't much better. He felt disoriented and he and Granger seemed to laugh at everything.  
"Let's dance!" Granger called over the music.  
"I don't -- i don't dance," Draco called back.  
"Live a little!"  
Granger grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, pressing her body up against hers. She was a pretty good dancer, wild. "This is so much fun!" she said.  
A few guys wanted to dance with her but Draco kept them all away from her. "Back off," he called.  
"Come on, man," said one guy. "It's not like you own her."  
"I'm going to dance with him, Malfoy," Granger said. "Calm down."  
The guy pulled Granger away from Draco. Draco watched, getting angrier as the moments passed. What gave that guy the right?   
Draco danced with another girl as he watched Granger and that guy. The guy leaned down to whisper in Granger's ear. She leaned against him and grinned. He looked around and began to lead her outside. Draco ran after them and grabbed the guy by his shoulder.  
"What's your problem?" the guy said. Draco punched him the face, making him fall backward.  
"Whoa!" Granger cried.  
"LEt's get out of here," Draco said, grabbing her hand.

Draco and Granger Apparated into the apartment both of them laughing.   
"Did you see his face?" Granger said, stumbling about the room. "HE looked like he just saw a blast-ended skrewt! What a punch!"  
"ALmost as good as the one you gave me third year?" Draco said, stumbling himself.  
"Almost -- Whoops, clumsy me!"  
Draco laughed as he walked over to Granger who had fallen on the floor. "Here," he said, holding out his hand.  
She grabbed it and he yanked her up, both of them falling to the floor, laughing still. The laughter died down soon though and Draco found himself staring into Granger's eyes. They really were quite stunning, a beautiful bright brown, almost gold. He reached up and moved a piece of hair behind her hair, his hand lingering on her cheek. Granger did the same, tucking his blond hair behind his ear.  
"You know, i always thought you were kind of cute," Granger said, grinning.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Draco rolled over so that they were next to each other. "You're not to bad looking yourself," he replied, smiling back.   
Granger giggled and kissed him really quick on the lips, surprising him and her. She hopped to her feet. "Sorry," she said, heading towards her room.  
Draco hopped up too and ran after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, towards him. "Don't be sorry," he whispered, and he pressed his lips against hers.  
Still kissing, they pushed each other into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11 Accidents Happen

Hermione awoke, her head pounding, a low moan emitting from her throat. What happened last night? She looked down at her clothes . . . no clothes. How on earth had she gone to be naked? She never did that. Where was her tank top and her sweat pants? What was going on?  
She heard a cough beside her and she froze, realization hitting her like a rock to her head. Quickly she turned over and a small whimper came from her mouth.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy laying in her bed.  
Draco Malfoy laying _naked _in her bed.  
Hermione scrambled out of bed, pulling one of the sheets with her, making her tumble to the floor. All she could do was stare at the naked man in her bed.  
She hadn't . . . had she?   
All the evidence was there.  
She couldn't have . . . could she?  
It wasn't like it wasn't posibble and still . . . evidence.  
She wouldn't have . . . would she?  
After all those firewhiskeys, whose to say what she would and would do?   
Hermione crawled across the floor to her dresser, trying to be quiet as she pulled out her sweatpants and tank top. She would get dressed, levitate Malfoy to the couch, and hopefully, he'll just wake up thinking he got drunk and did a strip dance or something.   
The doorbell rang.  
"Bloody hell," she hissed, jumping to her feet and pulling on her sweats.  
The bell rang again.  
"Just a minute!" she called as she rushed out of the room, pulling on her tank top and a sweater. She pulled open the door.  
Oh God.  
Could things get any worse?  
"Hermione!" Ron said, holding open his arms.  
"Hello Ron," Hermione said, forcing a smile.  
"Well aren't you going to give me a hug?"  
Hermione put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, hugging her tightly. "Merlin, it's been a long time," he said, sitting her back down.  
"Yeah, almost a year," Hermione said, laughing. Why was he back here? And today of all days! The day she had to wake up naked next to Draco Malfoy.  
"Thought i'd come back and see my favorite girl," Ron was saying. "What have you been up to?"  
"Oh, nothing, this and that," Hermione said, backing up and letting Ron in. She prayed to God that Malfoy had the common sense and curtisy not to come out of her room, clothed or unclothed. "How about you? HOw's Quidditch? Where's Luna?"  
She had just come to realize that Luna's ever present big eyes, blond haired self was nowhere to be seen. Usually, whenever there was Ron, there was Luna.  
"Good, Good, and we broke up."  
"What?"  
Ron sat down, shaking his head. "She said she needed 'a stable relationship to balance her unstableness'. I didn't really get it but she left with barely a goodbye."  
"I'm sorry Ron. I know how much you liked her."  
"Yeah, but, there's got to be someone else out there for me. I'll find her." At this point, Ron looked up at Hermione and grinned. Hermione knew that grin. Oh god. He was going to try to ask her out again. But . . . did she really want to? And could she tell her about her . . . evening with Malfoy?  
"Well, I just wanted to come say hi," Ron said, standing up. "And to see your place. It's nice."  
"Thanks," Hermione said getting up also.  
"Sorry if i woke you."  
"No, it's fine. I was already awake." So very much awake.   
"Bye, HErms."  
"Bye Ron."  
"Oh, and, by the way, you look beautiful."  
Ron grinned once more and Disapparated, leaving Hermione to flop on the couch.  
"What a fun little conversation." Hermione turned to find Malfoy standing in your hallway, thankfully, with pants on.  
Hermione stood as Malfoy walked towards her, a serious expression on both their faces.  
"About last night," they both started.  
Hermione gave him a nervous smile. "You first."  
Malfoy cleared his throat and said, "I think we should forget the whole thing. I mean, we were both completely blind and we didn't know what we were doing."  
"So . . . you're saying we took advantage of each other."  
"In a way, yes. . . . So what do you say, we forget?" He held out his hand and Hermione shook it.  
"Sure why not."  
"After all, accidents happen."  
Whoa. Hermione felt like he had just grabbed her heart and squeezed. Accidents? Sure it had been a mistake that neither one of them could have forseen, but . . . was she an accident? She forced a small smile. "Right. Accidents happen."   
Some accident. More like a mistake, or a misunderstanding, or something. In their state of mind, it had certainly not been an accident. Hermione wished she could remember the 'accident'. It would have been nice to know what it had been like to . . . do that with Draco Malfoy. . . . Wait . . . what?!  
Hermione let go of his hand and walked as calmly as she could to her room. First thing after she took a hot, hot shower, was to burn her sheets and maybe even Obliviate herself.


	12. Chapter 12 Mystery

Hermione sat in her office late one night, going over paperwork for Malfoy's case. She looked up at the clock. Almost midnight.  
"Hey."  
Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing at her doorway, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and holding a mop. "You almost ready?"  
"Almost. Give me another couple of minutes."  
"I'll be in my office."  
Hermione grinned as he left, but that grin automatically faded. SHe still couldn't get that . . . incident out of her mind. It had been two days since she woke up in bed with him. Everything had been so utterly awkward between them since then that it was hard to forget what they did (or at least what they believe they did).  
Hermione shook her head a brought her focus back to her work. Malfoy's case was in less than a month and all she had was his word that he was not quilty. They needed something that would bring this case in for him or at least make it so he only had to the money he had set aside for Selena Dumbledore.   
_"Hermione."_  
Hermione jumped. That had sounded like Malfoy. But . . . he never called her by her first name.  
"_Hermione_," came the voice again.  
Hermione got out her seat and walked towards the door. "Hello?"  
The voice kept calling her name, loud, yet quiet, as if it only wanted her.  
Hermione felt hypnotized. Her feet moved on their own accord towards the end of the hallway. "Hello?" she called again.  
There was a deep laughter and then they said, "_Sevada_."  
The last thing Hermione saw was the flash of a wand.

**Draco's POV****  
** Draco was just entering his 'office' when he heard Granger call out 'Hello?'. He went back to her office, feeling a little apprehensive.  
"Granger, who are you --?" She wasn't there.  
He started to turn out of the office when he saw a piece of crumpled up paper on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, un-crumpling it. Almost immediately he dropped it again. Who on earth would draw Granger dead? Who on earth would want Granger dead?  
Fear gripped his heart as he stood up straight again. Because of him. Someone would want her dead if she was helping him.  
"Granger!" he called stepping out of the office.  
There was a bright flash of light and then a scream. Granger's scream.  
As the the light disappeared, there was a 'pop' of someone Disapparating.  
Draco ran forward to where Granger lay, his heart jumping into his throat.  
It looked as if someone had taken a knife and just slashed Granger all over her body. Blood spilled out onto the floor from her wounds, pooling around her motionless body.   
Draco dropped to his knees in the blood and pressed his ear against her chest. Her heart was still beating, but faintly.  
He slipped one arm under her neck and another under the crook of her legs, lifting her up. He almost slipped in the blood as he ran for the main fireplace. Luckily it was still burning. Quickly he stepped into the fire and called, "12 Grimmuald Place!"


	13. Chapter 13 St Mungo's

Harry rolled back and forth in front of Hermione's hospital room. He felt exhausted and frightened. He'd never forget last night.  
He and Ginny had fallen asleep, together for the first time in a long time. GInny was always busy and, though he loved the time he got to spend with his children this summer, it was wonderful to be alone with her.  
He awoke when he heard a loud racket downstairs. Quietly, he magicked himself into his wheelchair and headed down the ramp that took him downstairs.   
"Who's there?" he called, lighting his wand.  
"Potter!"  
Harry turned his wheelchair around and gasped, his wand falling from his hand.  
There stood Draco, with Hermione in his arms, blood dripping to the floor. "She's dying," Draco had whispered.  
It had been seven hours since then.   
Harry shook his head and looked over to the man sitting across from him. Draco had the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes. His clothes were still soaked with Hermione's blood. Harry had told him to go home and change but he had refused, saying he wait until he was sure.  
Harry knew what the sure was. Sure that Hermione wasn't going to die. Sure that she would be okay.  
The door opened behind Harry and the nurse told him he could come in.   
"So --?" Harry started.  
"So your friend is going to be fine," the nurse said. "Unconcious for a while, but fine."  
Harry breathed a sigh of great relief. "May i ask what she was hit with?"  
"It's a new Unforgivable that has come about recently. They call it the Sevada curse. It's supposed to be just as powerful as Avada Kedavra but cause a great amount of pain with it."  
"Avada Kedavra? But that means --"  
"Miss Granger here got very, very lucky. Either the person who cast the curse said it wrong or they weren't really wanting to kill her. It's either those, or you're no longer the only one escape a killing curse."  
Harry smiled at Hermione's sleeping form. He would take the last option of the three. She was a very strong person after all.  
The door burst open and Ron burst into the room. "Ginny just told me. Is she okay? What happened? Who did it? WHy is Malfoy sitting outside?"  
Harry looked at Hermione again and then back at Ron. "Uh, Ron, there's a few things you need to know."

**Draco POV****  
** Draco pressed his hands harder into his eyes.   
This was all his fault. If he had never gone to her for help and insisted upon it, she would have never been in this kind of trouble. If she died. . . .  
No.  
There was no way on earth Hermione Granger would succumb to death so easily. She was too strong for that.  
Draco chuckled to himself. NEver before would he have thought to give Granger a complement. Good thing no one was around to here it.  
The fact was he was scared. Not because if she died, no one would take his case. It was the fact that . . . in the past couple of weeks, she had grown on him. He had gotten used to seeing her face every morning and hearing her voice.   
Whoa.  
She was getting to familiar.   
He made a promise to himself then and there that as soon as the case was over, he'd part from Granger permentately.   
The door to her room burst opened and the next thing Draco knew, he was up against the wall, a snarling Weasley holding him against it.  
"I'm going to kill you, Ferret!" he cried.  
Draco remained totally calm, staring with a bored expression into Weasley's eyes. "So now you know."  
"You're damn right i know everything and i'm going to kill you!"  
"Ron!" Draco could hear Harry calling. "Ron! Let go of him right now!"  
"Gentlemen please!" The nurse was saying. "This is no place to be fighting! I don't want to have to call security on you!"  
"Go ahead and kill me, Weasley," Draco said in a soft voice. "If Granger's not all right, i give you full and complete premission to kill me. . . . But what good will that do anyway?"  
Weasley pushed Draco against the wall, letting go of him. He breathed hard for a couple a minutes before storming into Hermione's room.  
After a few more minutes, the nurse followed and Draco sat back down in his chair with Potter sitting across from him. "I didn't know he'd act like that. I swear."  
"It's fine, Harry. I understand."  
Draco looked up to see that Potter was shocked. Draco gave him a small smile.  
The door opened again and the nurse and Weasley came back out.  
"I've talked to a couple of doctors and they said it was fine for Hermione to go home as long as she gets plenty of rest. May i ask who will be taking her home?"  
"I will," Draco and Weasley said together.  
Weasley glared at Draco. "There is no way in hell i'm letting you take Hermione to your house. She's coming home with me."  
"I'm not taking her to my house, Weasley. I'm taking her to her house. I live there anyway." Draco felt a smirk coming on as Potter lifted his hands to his face and Weasley went as red as his hair.  
"What!?"  
"Ron," Harry said, rolling his chair between Draco and Weasley, "before you go hysterical, let me explain. Hermione let Draco stay there because of their case. As soon as it's over, he's leaving. Right, Draco?"  
"Right."  
"I refuse," Weasley said. "I refuse to let her stay -- alone -- with the likes of him. . . . Can't she stay with you, Harry?"  
"May i say something?" Draco said.  
"If you must."  
"Harry and Ginny have a lot on their plate what with their kids and Ginny's work. And you, Weasley, must also be busy what with Quidditch practice. I, on the other hand, haven't a job. Plus, Granger might feel a little better if she wakes up in her own home."   
Draco was surprised at how hard he was fighting this.   
"But--" Ron started.  
"I'll solve this for every one," the nurse said, obviously annoyed. "Who lives with her?"  
Draco raised his hand.  
"Right, she goes with you." The nurse conjured and wheelchair much like Harry's and magicked Hermione into it. Malfoy took out his own wand and levitated it.  
"See you," Malfoy said as he levitated Hermione towards the fire, leaving a mortified Weasley and a completely helpless Harry.


	14. Chapter 14 Wild Sleep

Draco laid Granger down in her bed, gently, her head lolling to the side. She acted as if she were sleeping. Draco covered her with her quilt and then pulled out the bottle of pills the nurse had given him. He was supposed to feed Granger one every morning and every night until her scars went away. Draco hesistated before walking closer to her bed and leaning over her. As far as he could see, the cuts were across her cheeks, her neck, her arms, and what he could see of her legs under the hospital gown. He didn't want to imagine how badly the rest of he body was damaged. All that blood couldn't have just come from those limbs he could see. She moaned and her head turned towards him. He crouched down beside her as her eyes fluttered a little and a small smile appeared on her face. Draco felt something on his hand and when he looked down, he saw her hand on top of his. He gave it a quick squeeze and moved back. Granger wasn't . . . bad looking, he supposed. HEr hair was a lot less frizzy than it had been at school. She seemed more . . . full. HE wasn't sure how, but she had definitely changed. Draco yawned and then conjured up a comfy chair next to Granger's bed. He decided he would sleep there just in case she needed him. He conjured up a blanket and tried to fall asleep in the chair. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was the second night of Granger's unconsciousness that Draco realized, not for the first time, that he could be scared. He had been asleep when Granger started to moan . . . loudly. He sat up straight in his chair when she started to thrash around. He jumped to his feet when she started to scream. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and tried to hold her down. Where was his wand when he needed it? "Granger!" he said over her screaming. "Granger, it's me! Calm down!" He ended up having to straddle her to keep her from hurting herself. She twisted and twitched underneath him, but he held her down with a strong grip. And, just as suddenly as she started, she stopped. She fell back into unconsciousness as if nothing had happened. Draco loosened his grip on her wrist but didn't move for fear that she would go wild again. Ten minutes later, he rolled off of her and laid next to her on the bed, breathing hard. His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he looked over at Granger. A sad possibility came to mind as he looked at her. What if she never woke up? What if she stayed like this for the rest of her life? It would be all his fault, naturally. For asking for her help, for taking that recommendation from Harry, for even talking to her. Maybe even for being civil to her? He marveled at the fact that he wasn't worrying about her not being awake for his case. He was worrying about not getting to argue with her any longer. Arguing with her was like nothing else. He found himself liking the way it kept going and how she never gave in. Okay, so maybe he didn't like the arguments, per say, but he liked the fact that he and Granger could at it and not have fights that were childish and ignorant. He realized that he had been staring at her lips and he lifted his gaze to her closed eyes. He liked how her eyes were always so full of emotion, where they were having an argument or she was just talking about a book she had read recently. And he had never really noticed that her eyes were milk-chocolate brown. Quickly, Draco turned his head away and contented himself with staring at the window, where the blinds were closed, just showing a little bit of the sun that was starting to come up. He yawned again and let sleep take him and slow his rapid heart. 


	15. Chapter 15 Over breakfast

Hermione awoke the next day, feeling hardly in any pain at all.

Quietly, she rolled over and saw Malfoy lying next to her again, this time, somewhat thankfully, clothed.

He had been in a lot of her dreams, sitting beside her, trying to sleep in that chair next to her bed, giving her hand a squeeze every once in a while, feeding her the medicine.

Hermione looked at her arms and legs. The scars were still there but somewhat fainter than when the incident had occurred. She grabbed the pill bottle, popped one in her mouth, and then headed towards her kitchen.

She was incredibly hungry, but who wouldn't be after having slept for almost three days. She took her wand from her briefcase and pointed it at her cabinets. Pots and pans came out along with plates and cups. She pulled out some utensils and then pointed her wand at the fridge.

In a matter of five minutes, the eggs were scrambling themselves, the pancakes were flipping, the bacon and the sausage were sizzling, juice was being poured into the cups, potatoes were peeling themselves to be made into hash browns, and Hermione was sitting on the couch, dangling her feet over the armchair.

She wondered why Malfoy had wanted to take care of her. She would have figured he would have passed the burden over to Harry, or, more likely, Ron. Boy that would have been awkward, waking up in Ron's house, wherever that may be. But he and Harry would have been the more likely ones to have taken her home with them to take care of her. Yet, Malfoy seemed to have taken such good care of her these past few days.

She then wondered what Ron must have taught about Malfoy living with her, which obviously, he would have figured out when Malfoy said he would take her home. She giggled when she imagined Ron, red in the face, speechless with anger. It most definitely wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

"Hello."

Hermione sat up as Malfoy came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Something smells good."

Hermione grinned at him and walked back into the kitchen, using her wand to take some of the things off the stove. Malfoy entered the kitchen and Hermione handed him a cup of juice.

He sat down at the table as Hermione spooned everything out for the both of them. She handed him his plate and then sat down across from him. Every few moments, she would glance up at Malfoy to see what he was doing, only to realize that he was doing the same.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"Is that good or bad?"

Hermione smiled again.

"Good, right? Well, that's good. . . . How are your. . . .?"

Hermione showed him the scars on her arm, somehow knowing that's what he was asking about.

"They're getting better, that's good."

They sat in silence again, each still glancing up at the other while they ate.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. "For everything."

She looked up again just in time to see a small smile on his face. "Don't mention it," he said.

Hermione smiled back at him and continued to eat her breakfast.

For the first time, the silence was a comfortable one.


	16. Chapter 16 Movie Night

Later that evening, Draco came home from work to find Granger, sitting on her couch in the dark. A blanket lay over her legs and a box of tissues were in her lap. And the thing she called a 'Television' was on.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, coming closer to her.

She shushed him, keeping her concentration on the movie. Draco walked around, behind the couch and leaned on it as the pictures on the screen continued to move. It was almost like the pictures at Hogwarts, except, these ones couldn't talk to you personally.

The picture was showing a little boy playing hide and seek with his mother, a man's deep voice playing over soft fun music. It ended soon, with the mother laying in bed, feeling awfully tired and the boy lying next to her. When she closed her eyes so did he and the man said something about him finally being able to dream.

Granger picked up the little box called a 'remote' and turned off the pictures, wiping away tears as she did so.

"What was that?" Draco asked, a bit annoyed for having been shushed in the first place.

"It's called a movie," Granger said, getting up and taking a silver circular thing out of the box she called a 'DVD player'. She put it in its case and picked up another case titled 'About a Boy'. "A movie is just a bunch of moving pictures. That movie was called 'AI: Artificial Intelligence'."

"Why were you crying?"

"It's just a sad movie, is all. This little boy, a robot, just –"

"A rubit? What in Merlin's name is a rubit?"

Hermione stared at him for a minute before shaking her head, a small smile coming to her face. She popped the second circular disk into the 'DVD player' and sat back down on the couch. "You're welcome to watch this movie with me, if you want."

"I'd rather not deal with anything Muggles consider fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes and used the 'remote' to turn the 'movie' on. "Suite yourself."

As the 'movie' began, Draco went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Then he went to Granger's room, sat down in his chair and tried to read one of her many books. A book he had already read about three other times.

Sounds of the movie and Granger's small giggles drifted to the room as he read the title of the book over and over again.

After about an hour and a half, feeling more annoyed, he got up and went into the living room, leaning against the wall facing the T.V.

The second 'movie' was going off and Granger had the remote in her hand.

Draco cleared his throat and Granger turned around. "Do you have the movie . . . Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?"

When Granger raised an eyebrow to him he replied, "I heard a Muggleborn talking about it a while back. It sounded interesting."

Granger grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do have that movie. Would you like to watch it?"

When Draco shrugged, she got up and put that movie into the 'DVD player'.

Ten minutes into it, Draco sat down next to her.

He had to admit, it was rather funny. It interested him how Muggles came up with this type of stuff. Mice somehow controlling the universe! It was hilarious to fathom.

When it was over, Draco looked towards Granger, waiting for her to turn it off and pick another movie, only to find her asleep.

Rolling his eyes, he gently picked her up and carried her into her own room. As he lay her down in the bed, a lock of hair fell into her face and he brushed it back, unconsciously.

It was when he realized that his fingers were gently tracing on her cheek that he back up quickly and left the room.

But as he sat down on the couch, all he could hear in the silence was the sound of Granger's laughter.

He picked up the 'remote' intent on trying to figure out how to work the 'Television'.


	17. Chapter 17 More Accidents?

Hermione woke up the next morning and immediately had to run to the bathroom, feeling the contents of her stomach rush up in a hurry.

And it seemed to keep coming!

What had she eaten last night?

Nothing really, unless you count the ice cream she had had while watching the first four movies in her movie marathon.

When she thought she felt a little better, she got up off the floor and brushed her teeth trying to get rid of the awful taste . . . . Only to have it come back to her mouth again when she tried to leave the room.

For about an hour, she sat against the wall of her bathroom, occasionally throwing up. Maybe she had the stomach flu?

She got up, brushed her teeth once again and went into her kitchen, the thought of food becoming irritatingly sickening. Good thing Malfoy had gone to work today. He'd probably be making fun of her right about now.

Hermione looked at her calendar and realized that her check-up appointment was that day and she quickly got dressed, heading out of the house. . . . But she had to rush back in to the bathroom one last time.

A couple of minutes later, Hermione was stepping through the shop's window into the hospital. She got into the Healer's office almost immediately, where she sat on the bed, absentmindedly kicking her feet.

The Healer, a woman of about thirty with brown hair to her waist and bright green eyes, came into the room about twenty minutes later.

"Hello, Miss Granger," she said, kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"Wonderful. Can I see your arm please?"

Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and held up her arm for the Healer. "Your scars are almost gone, I see. That's good. You've been taking your medicine regularly?"

"Yes, but I think it's having some side-effects?"

"Side-effects? What kind of side-effects?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and got sick to my stomach . . . a lot. I was thinking that I either had the stomach flu or that it was side-effects from the medication."

"Let me just check you over then. Stand please."

Hermione stood and the woman swept her wand over Hermione's body, stopping at her stomach. The tip of the wand turned green and the woman smiled.

"Miss Granger, I am pleased to tell you that it isn't the stomach-flu or side-effects from the medicine."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. . . . You're two weeks pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18 Too Familiar

She was getting too familiar.

Draco decided this as he mopped the floors in the building and realized that he purposefully kept walking by her office, even though she was still at home on sick leave.

He was getting too involved and she was getting too familiar.

He could always count on her to be on the couch when he got home, watching some Movie he'd never heard of. He could always count on watching her as she nibbled on a piece of toast and drank a glass of juice in the mornings. He could always count on her to be in her office, her head in a book, working on his case. He could always count on that smile she gave him when she saw him. . . .

Draco continued to mop, shaking his head and realizing that he was calling her apartment 'home'. It wasn't 'home', he told himself. It was a place to stay until this case was over.

And she was his attorney. That's all she was. His lawyer, the person who was going to keep him out of jail.

He decided that, starting that evening, he would make things go back to the way they were before, when he first walked into that office. He would be mean and cold, which had always been his demeanor around her.

He couldn't let her get too familiar.

**That Evening**

Draco Apparated into the apartment and found himself expecting to find a movie playing and Hermi – Granger sitting on the couch. Damn Muggles and their stupid contraptions.

But she wasn't there. Instead, he found her in the kitchen nursing a small glass of wine.

And then there was that smile. Damn that smile. "Hi," she said.

Draco gave his head a slight shake. What was wrong with him? He gave her a small grunt, trying not to look at her as he walked to the fridge.

"How was work?" she said.

Another grunt. He walked into the living room with his refreshments and sat on the couch, pulling out a book.

"I went to talk to Harry today after my . . . checkup. He said he'd be more than willing to testify for you. If he does, then we've got this case totally wrapped up."

He ignored her, trying to pretend like the book was interesting.

"Did you hear me, Draco? There's a good chance you're not going to have to go to jail."

"I heard you the first time. Now will you stop talking?"

There was silence and the next thing Draco knew, she was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. "Is everything okay?"

Draco set the book down. "Of course everything's okay. Except for the fact that I have to stay here."

Silence again. "You didn't say that night you came begging me for a place to stay."

"Malfoys don't beg, Granger. We especially don't beg to people like you."

"'People like –' What's gotten into you? What did I do to make you start acting like this again?"

Draco jumped to his feet. "You're always there! Why don't you give me some space?"

"If you didn't want to see me all the time, you shouldn't have begged for an attorney, a place to stay, and a job!"

"Like I said before, Malfoys don't beg! I get what I want, when I want it without help from anyone else!"

Draco started for the door, but she threw herself in front of it. She was angry, Draco could tell, and maybe even just a little bit hurt. "I think I see what this is about. You think it's horrible for us to be friends right? You've actually taken a bit of time to get to know me and you kind of started to like me right? But now, you've decided you're too good to be friends with a 'Mudblood', right? You're no better than me, Malfoy! I don't know how long that's going to take you to realize that! Do I have to spell it out for you? You – and – I – are – the – same. Do you get it now, Malfoy? There's nothing wrong with us being friends! We –"

Draco wasn't sure what made him do it or why he couldn't stop himself from doing it, but the next thing he knew, his hands were on her neck and his lips pressing against hers. It was awkward at first but then Hermione fell into it. He kissed her passionately, almost forcibly. How long had he been waiting to do this?

His hands ran up and down her body as he pressed her against the door. What on earth was he doing? Why couldn't he stop?

And it was enough, he realized. Just kissing her. He didn't feel the urge to do anything except kiss her and hold on to her.

It was when he stopped kissing her to breathe, that he realized the extent of what he had just done. He let go of her and backed up, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she looked a tad bit dazed and shocked. Her hand reached up to touch her lips. Draco expected they were tingling, just as his were.

"I –" he said, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I –"

Hermione took a step toward him and, not knowing what else he could do, he Disapparated. He needed time to think and to clear his head. He needed to figure out why he had kissed her.

He needed to figure out why he'd liked it so much.


	19. Chapter 19 What to do?

"And he just left?"

"Yep."

Hermione twisted over to lie on her back, looking up at Ginny Weasley. As soon as Malfoy had Disapparated to who knows where, she had Apparated to Grimmuald Place. Ginny had seen her and right away she had given the kids to Harry, led her upstairs to her bedroom, and demanded to know what happened.

Now, the story told, Ginny was horribly confused.

"He kissed you and then he left?"

"Yes, Ginny. He kissed me and then he left."

Ginny twisted a lock of her hair around her pinkie. "What was it like?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks getting red. Merlin, she felt like she was back in school again. But, despite the fact that she was embarrassed, a small smile came to her face. "It was . . . good. Well, when I got past the shock and all. . . . Ginny, I didn't want it to end. I didn't care if we ran out of breath or anything; I just . . . wanted to keep kissing him. Is that a bad thing?"

"Hmm. Not really. I mean, you've two have spent a lot of time together, it's pretty natural for feelings to develop even though you two hated it each other for a while. Things are bound to come from leaving with one another. By the way, how far are you along?"

Hermione sat up and stared wide-eyed at Ginny. "How'd you –"

"Mione, I've been pregnant twice dear, it's pretty easy to see when someone else is. So, when did this happen?"

"Almost close to a month ago. Ginny, I swear to you it was an accident. We got drunk and I didn't know what I was doing and –"

"Hermione calm down. I'm not mad at you. Malfoy is pretty hot, I'm not going to lie. Your baby is going to be hilariously beautiful. . . . But, Hermione, how are you going to tell the boys?"

Hermione winced inwardly. She hadn't thought about how to tell Ron and Harry she had slept with Draco Malfoy. Harry might be okay with it but Ron? Not so much.

"How 'bout, let's not tell Ron."

"Oh right, and what are you going to do when the kid pops out, or kids, for that matter."

"Kids?!"

"Hermione, we know nothing about the Malfoy line. For all we know, you could have twins."

Hermione shook her head again. "Well, then, we'll tell Ron it's a one night stand?"

"I'm pretty sure he's going to know who with."

"Why?"

"The kid's going to come out looking like a Malfoy, Hermione. Either with curly blond hair and gold eyes or straight brown hair and silver eyes. No matter the combination, it's still going to look like Malfoy."

Hermione flung herself backwards onto the bed, pressing her hands to her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, I say, you calmly sit with Ron and Harry and explain to them, maybe not in complete detail, but explain it to them. There your best friends, they'll, hopefully, be understanding. And then, you wait till this whole case thing is over with and you tell Malfoy."

"No way. I'm not telling him a thing."

"So you're just going to walk around and pretend you're not the mother of his baby. Wait, you are keeping the baby right?"

"Of course I am, Ginny, I just . . . I mean, do you really think Draco would stay with me if I told him I was pregnant?"

"He might. I mean, he obviously cares about you, he wouldn't have kissed you without a reason."

"But you should have seen his face. He looked completely horrified about it." Hermione rolled over onto her side. "He might want kids too, but . . . but not with me. Never with me. I don't . . . I'm not 'equal to him'. Imagine his face when he finds out his kids are half-blood."

Ginny reached over and grabbed her hands. "Hermione, he had to have a reason to kiss you. Even when you're drunk, you sort of have a reason to do the things you do. I'm sure that if you let him know that you're pregnant, like I said, after this whole case thing is done and the stress dies down, he'll stay with you the whole way through."

* * *

Hermione Apparated back home to find Draco sitting on the couch in the dark, staring at a blank T.V.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Draco –"

He stood then and walked over to her. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you, okay? It was an – I don't know. I didn't mean to do it, all right?"

Hermione closed her mouth. She had come so close to saying it. Looking away, she nodded. He walked back to the couch and she walked to her room.

What was she going to do?


	20. Chapter 20 Wouldn't work

The case came about a lot quicker than Hermione would have liked.

For one thing, the morning sickness was getting worse and she was craving the weirdest things (her most recent was anchovies and peanut butter).

Draco wasn't around half as much as she would have liked him to be. But on the other hand, it gave her the strength to be able to tell him what she needed to tell him.

. . . . But now was the day of the case and though she showed nothing but complete and utter confidence on the outside, her insides quacked and shook with butterflies.

She stood in front of the courtroom, the judge, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Selena Dumbledore, Selena's attorney, and, of course, Draco, and stated his case. She didn't look at Draco at all during the whole thing, as Ginny would point out later.

When Harry came up to testify, the room was silent. He told them all about the events up in the Atronomy tower the night of Albus Dumbledore's death. Draco had nothing to do with it. The blame should be put all on Severus Snape.

After Harry's testimony, Selena and her attorney asked for a meeting between Draco, Hermione, and the Judge.

It was silent in the room for a minute before Selena's attorney said, "My client and I have decided that we would like to reach an agreement with you."

"What sort of agreement?" Hermione said.

"We'll drop all charges on Mr. Malfoy if he agrees to pay a set amount to Miss. Dumbledore."

Hermione looked, for the first time, at Draco. He only glanced and nodded.

Hermione looked back at Selena and her attorney and said, "Name your price."

* * *

Hermione stood before the doors of the courtroom that led outside. Out there, stood about fifty different reporters. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She still had unfinished business.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned expectantly, only to see Selena. Selena was tall, like her grandfather, but very beautiful, with long flowing blond hair and bright, twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello, Selena," she said. "Look, I'm really –"

"No need, Hermione," Selena said, grinning. "I wasn't expecting to win this case when I came in here. Mr. Malfoy had such a brilliant attorney. . . . I should be the one apologizing."

"What for?"

"My overboard family members. . . . I'm just now finding out about their . . . threats towards you. If there is anything I can do to make up for it –"

"I've received so many threats from cases like these before, Selena, it doesn't even really matter anymore. I can honestly say that if it had been me in your shoes, I probably would have sent threats too."

Selena grinned and then braced herself for the whirlwind of cameras and questions.

Hermione felt his presence first before she saw him. She took a deep breath and turned towards Draco Malfoy, ready to tell him her big news . . . only to find him holding his hand out to her.

"I wanted to thank you," Draco said, almost emotionally. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Hermione looked down at his hand. It was so . . . formal. What kind of householed could the raise a child in? She couldn't do it.

She couldn't tell him.

She knew he didn't want to be with her, children or no children.

She took his hand and shook it, putting on a small smile. "It was a pleasure working with you."

And with that, he walked away. As if it were nothing, he walked into the sea of reports without a glance backward.

And Hermione was left standing in the middle of the foyer, feeling lost and small.

It would have never worked.

She had done what was best.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

_**Seven Months Later**_

_**April 19**_

"Come on, Hermione, push!" The Healer cried.

Hermione did as she was told, tears and sweat pouring down her face. She gripped tightly onto Ginny's hand, her head pounding. Ginny used a napkin and wiped her forehead. "You're almost there, Hermione," she said.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it!" Hermione gasped.

"One more push and the first one will be out!" The Healer said.

Hermione shot a withering glare at Ginny who gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. '_We don't know anything about the Malfoy line_' she had said. '_For all we know, you could have twins_.'

Curse Ginny.

Hermione pushed again and a babies cry shot through the air.

"It's a boy," the Healer said, handing the baby off to one of her assistants.

"Damien Michael," Hermione gasped.

"Come on Hermione, the other one's coming," the Healer said.

Hermione continued to push, crying out as she did and nearly breaking the bones in Ginny's fingers.

"It's another boy!" The healer said.

"Ayden James," Hermione said, letting her head fall back.

Ginny continued to wipe Hermione's forehead. "You did good, girl. Extremely good."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. The assistant came up to her. "May I ask for the surname of your children?"

Hermione looked from the assistant to Ginny. Ginny shrugged and gave her a look that said 'Do what you think is right'.

Hermione looked back at the assistant Healer and said, "Malfoy."

**A/n: I must say, I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm sad that it's done. . . . Ha, I'm kidding. Did you really think I'd leave you hanging like this? No, there will be a sequel called Working it Out. Look for it. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story.**


End file.
